A Sweet Twist
by SilentOutcast666
Summary: Based on the 2005 film. After coming down with the flu, highly competitive Violet calls her best friend Danielle to go to Mr. Willy Wonka's factory in her place. Darkly comical and currently studying psychology, Danielle is curious about the chocolatier's past. The story is told from her POV. *All rights to the book belong to Roald Dahl. All film rights belong to Tim Burton*
1. Chapter 1

I could hardly sleep at all the night before! Just even the slightest thought about chocolate and gummy worms had me quickly pacing around the floor of my room for thirty minutes before finally collapsing on my bed. Well..Okay. Maybe that was all an exaggeration. But I knew I must have overslept since my mom was smacking the wall from the bottom of the staircase.

"Yes!" I practically screamed and quickly ran to the bathroom to shower. "Candy..Candy.." Moaning like a zombie, I grabbed a towel and dressed in my usual goth attire consisting of a black studded collar, a black tank top, a black laced shirt, a pair of black boots and black jeans. Oh. And my black over the shoulder bag to top it all off. "Dani let's go! We're going to be late!" "I'm almost ready! Be right there." I picked up a black butterfly clip off of my dresser and pinned it on the left side of my head. My shoulder length black hair was quickly brushed.

After racing downstairs, It wasn't a big surprise that my mother gave me a firm stare. She loved me, as any parent would love their child, but found my style...too unrealistic. I knew it was far past Halloween but come on. Why would I want to be like everyone else? "Mom? Are you okay?" I blinked and rubbed her shoulder. My mom smiled. "You look cute. Come on. We don't want to be late." I grabbed my, no surprise, black hoodie and put it on.

We happily walked down the street and I sighed. "Mom? Do you think Mr. Wonka will like me?" She turned her head. "Of course he will. Why wouldn't he?" "Well because I'm..different." My mother smiled and cut through the crowd of people outside the factory to get to the front gate. "There's nothing wrong with being different Dani." "Yeah I guess you're right." She let go of my hand.

"Daddy! I want to go in!" I turned my head to find a young girl possibly the same as I am wearing polka dot tights and what to appeared to be a tan fur coat. 'Why would you even waste your money? Let alone hurt an animal like that?' And yes the boots I'm wearing are faux leather. Thirty dollars of my birthday money well spent. "It's nine fifty nine sweetheart." Her father glanced at his watch. "Make time go faster." 'A whole minute! What a brat. God.' I slowly sighed and looked forward trying not to lose my temper, let alone this early. "Do you think Mr. Wonka will recognize you?" I turned my head again to the left of me to a boy with who I assumed was his grandfather. "Hard to say Charlie. It's been so many years." "You know Mr. Wonka?" My mouth dropped. "Oh yes. I used to work for him. Way back before the factory had shut it's doors." He smiled. "That's so cool!" Charlie looked at me as I smiled back at him but looked away. 'I hope I didn't scare him.'

"Please enter!" A voice sounded over the loud speakers and I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. My mom and I walked forward but were cut in line by that bratty girl and her father. "Maybe it was a bad day to wear black." I muttered. "Close the gates! Dear visitors, It is my great pleasure to welcome you to my humble factory. And who am I? Well.." Two doors opened revealing one of those creepy puppet animatronic things that began to sing in a happy and upbeat tone, making me want to do nothing but hide behind my mom. In which I did.

"Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, The amazing chocolatier. Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, Everybody give a cheer! Hooray! He's modest, clever and so smart, He barely can restrain it. With so much generosity, There is no way to contain it! To contain it! To contain to contain to contain! Hooray! Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, He's the one that you're about to meet. Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, He's the genius who just can't be beat. The magician and the chocolate whiz. The best darn guy who ever lived. Willy Wonka here he is! The amazing chocolatier."

My eyes widened for a second then I covered a smile with my hand as the puppets began to set on fire. My mom rolled her eyes and sighed. 'I don't want to know what planet you came from.' I then turned my head as I heard clapping. "Wasn't that just magnificent? I was worried it was getting a little dodgy in the middle part but then that finale..Wow!" A man in a dark red jacket and purple gloves walked in front of the so called 'welcoming' with a smile. 'Wow. How are his teeth so bright? So shiny? For a candy man he must floss every hour!' I sighed and softly smiled back. There were a few minutes of awkward silence then he spoke up. "Good morning starshine. The earth says hello!" He softly giggled then almost nervously took out a few what seemed to be like those cards you read off of on a game show from his pocket. "Dear guests, Greetings. Welcome to the factory. I shake you warmly by the hand." Mr. Wonka held out his hand but no one bothered to shake it, except for me. And no I wasn't going to go all fangirl over a handshake.

Mr. Wonka carefully took mine in his as if I was poisonous or something, almost forcing himself to keep a smile. I looked away as he let it slip. Clearing his throat, the rest of the card was read. "My name is Willy Wonka." He smiled with a giggle. "Then shouldn't you be up there?" The brat, as I'm now calling her, pointed to the small throne in the center of the stage. "Well I couldn't very well watch the show from up there now could I little girl?" "Mr. Wonka, I don't know if you'll remember me, but I used to work here in the factory." The boy's grandfather spoke up. The chocolatier's smile dropped to a straight face. "Were you one of those despicable spies who every day tried to steal my life's work and sell it to those parasitic copy-cat, candy making cads?" He quickly shook his head. "No sir!" "Then wonderful. Welcome back. Let's get a move on kids."

I sighed and slowly followed behind a rather chubby looking kid in a bright red coat. I just felt awful now. 'Why did Violet have to be sick anyway?' "Don't you want to know our names?" The kid in front of me asked. "Can't imagine how it would matter. Come quickly. For too much to see. Just drop your coats anywhere." I quietly stepped on a red carpet and lay my black hoodie on one of the poles to the left side of the wall. "Mr. Wonka, Sure is toasty in here." "What? Oh yeah. I have to keep it warm in here because my workers are used to an extremely hot climate. They just can't stand the cold." "Who are the workers?" The boy asked. "All in good time." He blinked. "Now.."

Mr. Wonka then gasped. "I'm Veruca Salt. It's very nice to meet you sir." The brat curtsied in front of him. I tried not to snicker. 'Veruca? What kind of ridiculous name is that?' "I always thought that a veruca was a type of wart you got on the bottom of your foot. Ha!" I quietly giggled. "That would make sense." My mom elbowed me in the side after I whispered that. "I'm Augustus Gloop. I love your chocolate." The chubby boy walked in front of Veruca. And yes I had just enough patience to use her name. "I can see that. So do I. I never expected to have so much in common." He then turned around at the two rather slender boys.

"You..You're Mike Teavee. You're the little devil who cracked the system. And you. Well you're just lucky to be here aren't you?" I dug my fingers into my bag feeling past my phone, wallet, and keys for a bar of chocolate. "And you. You must be the devil's own daughter." I gulped and lifted my head to find him three feet away from me. 'I approve of that title.' "Ah. Individuality is the key to happiness my dear children." I quietly nodded and he motioned with his finger for me to walk beside him. I shrugged with the chocolate in my hand and did so. He looked up at the adults with a lost gaze. "And the rest of you must be their..." "Parents." "Yeah. Moms and dads. Dad? Papa?" I sighed and wanted to say something but didn't. "Okay then. Let's move along." 'Maybe he chose me for respecting purposes. I guess.' My mom smiled as Mr. Wonka placed a gloved hand on my shoulder.

"Would you like some chocolate?" I overheard Augustus ask a boy. "Sure." Charlie smiled. "Then you should have brought some." That made me lose it. 'I hate these spoiled brats!' I lifted Mr. Wonka's hand and walked over to the boy, handing him my candy bar with a light smile. Mr. Wonka tilted his head and sighed. The boy looked at me blankly for a minute then took it, returning a hardly noticeable smile before I left back to the front of the line.

"That's your daughter isn't it?" His grandfather whispered to my mom. "Yes. Quite different on the outside but the same as the rest of us on the inside." "Grampa. What's her name? I want to thank her." "Why don't you go ask her Charlie? I'm sure she won't even hurt a fly."


	2. Chapter 2

"What's that?" "An important room. This, after all, is a chocolate factory." Mr. Wonka stopped at the end of the carpet to a small door. "Then why is the door so small?" Mike snarked. I shakily sighed trying to control myself. It is so not easy! If my mom wasn't here, I'd probably be in jail or something. "That's to keep all the great big chocolaty flavor inside." I smiled as the door opened and quickly turned my head to Mike. "Duh." He glared at me as I entered the room. My mouth dropped. Inside was a chocolate waterfall, giant candy canes, grass that looked like you could eat it, and so much more. I could barely breathe. "I just died and went to Heaven." I whispered, not knowing the chocolatier heard me. "Now do be careful my dear children. Don't lose your heads. Don't get overexcited. Just keep very calm." I sighed. "I doubt that's possible." We were all led across a grassed bridge where he stopped. "It's beautiful." Charlie smiled. "What? Oh yeah it's very beautiful. Every drop of the river is hot, melted chocolate of the finest quality. The waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate, churns it up, makes it light and frothy. By the way, No other factory in the world mixes it's chocolate by waterfall my dear children. And you can take that to the bank." He pointed to a large suction tube dipping into the chocolate river. "People. Those pipes…suck up the chocolate and carry it away all over the factory. Thousands of gallons an hour. Yeah. And do you like my meadow? Try some of my grass. Please have a blade, Please do. It's so delectable and so darn good looking." As much as I wanted to, I waited to get full permission. "You can eat the grass?" Charlie blinked. "Of course you can. Everything in this room is edible. Even I'm edible. But that is called cannibalism my dear children and is in fact frowned upon in most societies. Yeah. Enjoy. Go on. Scoot, scoot." I hummed and quickly disappeared towards a tree of candy apples since apples have always been my favorite fruit.

My right hand went to reach for one but it was grabbed by Charlie. "Oh. I'm sorry. Please take it. Please." "I'll find another. It's okay." I smiled and grabbed another before walking over towards the edge of the river to sit down. "Like I want to talk with any of those brats." My eyes rolled and I took a few blades of the grass as Mr. Wonka insisted earlier. "I..don't know your name. Um. I wanted to thank you. For the bar of chocolate." I turned my head with a sigh. "Oh. You're welcome. I'm Danielle. Or Dani for short." He blinked. "I don't want to be rude but why do you dress like that?" "I don't know. I guess I like Halloween too much." "Huh." He shrugged and walked away. I sighed and stood up to explore the rest of the factory solo.

"Son! Please." Mr. Teavee reacted hesitantly as his son stomped on what looked like a large red pumpkin, crushing it to pieces. Inside it was jelly. It looked like strawberry or raspberry. My eyes rolled as Mike stepped in it. He scoffed. "Dad. He said enjoy didn't he?" "Yeah. Enjoy not sabotage." I smirked, taking another bite of my apple. He stopped and folded his arms. "What do you know? You're just a girl. Or whatever. Shouldn't you be selling your soul or something?" "To who? You?" Mike scowled at first then stopped as I knelt down and scooped up some of the jelly with part of the pumpkin. "Why are you here anyway?" "Because I had a reservation." I blinked. "And I was eager for a few cavities. Why?" The candy was broken in two and I gave him half. "Wait. Why are you the special one?" He took it. "What do mean?" Mike rolled his eyes. "Duh. I mean you being a second hand line leader." "Mike! Be nice to her." His dad sighed.

Ignoring his dad, we continued to talk. "Because I'm the devil's daughter. Now bow to me." I tried not to laugh. The boy fell to his knees and leaned his head forward. "Do you have a name?" "It's Danielle." He stood back up and coughed. "Danielle?" "Well done. You speak English." I ran over to get some more grass as I finished my apple, not knowing Mr. Wonka was ten feet away. "Quite tasty isn't it?" He giggled. "It's deliciously green." I smiled and looked over at one of the candy canes to find..Oh for pete's sake. "Daddy! Look over there!" Veruca licked her lollipop pointing to a small person trimming the blades of grass. "What is it? It's a little person. Over there by the waterfall." 'Why did she even ask if she was going to answer? Ugh. Whatever.'

Mike tilted his head. "Are they even real people?" "Of course they're real people. They're Oompa Loompas." Mr. Wonka answered as he watched them maintain the grass. "Oompa Loompas?" Veruca's father asked. "Yep. Imported directly from Loompaland." "There's no such place." Mike's dad stated. My eyes widened. 'Do you dare question Mr. Wonka?' "What?" He shut his eyes. "Mr. Wonka, I teach high-school geography and I'm here to tell you…" "Well then you'll know all about it and oh what a terrible country it is." I smiled feeling a gloved hand on the top of my head. "The whole place is nothing but think jungles infested by the most dangerous beasts in the entire world. Hornswogglers, snozzwangers and those terrible, wicked whangdoodles." Being the curious person I was about all things mysterious, I spoke up. "How did you discover Loompaland Mr. Wonka?" He quickly blinked. "It's impolite to interrupt. Anywho, I went to Loompaland looking for exotic new flavors for candy. Instead I found the Oompa Loompas. They lived in tree houses to escape from the fierce creatures who lived below."

At this point I found whatever I said completely meaningless and watched the chocolate flow in the river. A bit of an overreaction like what normally happens when I'm ignored. 'I wonder where the waterfall starts. Maybe there's a lab above it. Like a business core.' "They really are such wonderful workers. I feel I must warn you though, They are rather mischievous. Always making jokes." I sighed as he finished his biography.

"Augustus my child that is not a good thing to do!" Everybody's head turned to find the boy hand sampling from the river. I squinted my eyes. "Ew. Contaminating the chocolate with his filthy hands." "Not to worry my dear. All in good time." "I'm a doe not a deer." I smirked. "Hey little boy? My chocolate must be untouched by human hands." "He'll drown! He can't swim! Save him! Augustus! No! Augustus! Augustus! Watch out!" His mother gasped as he fell into the river. "Curiosity killed the cat." My head rose. "Indeed. A rather sticky situation." We both covered our mouths trying not to laugh. Mike out of the blue covered his as well.

"Call the fire brigade!" Mrs. Gloop begged as Augustus was sucked up the pipe. "It isn't big enough. He's slowing down." Charlie blinked. "He's blocked the whole pipe!" Mr. Salt added. "What are they doing?" Veruca closed her eyes halfway as the Oompa Loompas started to dance. 'What the heck?' I scratched my forehead. "Why I believe they're going to treat us to a little song. It is quite a special occasion of course. They haven't had a fresh audience in many moons." It was either my short attention span or just not understanding what they were singing about that caused me to knell back to the ground to nibble on some more of the grass.

"Augustus Gloop, Augustus Gloop, The great big, greedy nincompoop. Augustus Gloop, so big and vile, So greedy, foul and infantile. "Come on!" We cried. "The time is ripe, to send him shooting up the pipe." But don't, dear children, be alarmed, Augustus Gloop will not be harmed. Augustus Gloop will not be harmed. Although, of course, we must admit, He will be altered quite a bit. Slowly wheels go round and round, and cogs begin to grind and pound. This greedy brute, this louse's ear, is loved by people everywhere. For who could hate or bare a grudge, Against a luscious bit if fudge?"

"Bravo! Well done! Aren't they delightful? Aren't they charming?" Mr. Wonka clapped with a smile. "I do say that all seemed rather rehearsed." "Oh poppycock." He silenced Mr. Salt with his hand. "Where is my son? Where does that pipe go?" Mrs. Gloop trembled. "That pipe.." He pointed with his cane. "..just so happens to lead directly to the room where I make the most delicious kind of strawberry flavored chocolate coated fudge." "Then he will be made into strawberry flavored chocolate-coated fudge? They'll be selling him by the pound all over the world?" "They'd be able to feed the whole country if that were the case." I muttered and received an elbow in the ribs from my mother. Seriously though, Mr. Wonka surely wouldn't allow that blubbering body into his chocolate considering he just spoke not even minutes ago about the sickening act of cannibalism. Think it through women. Think it through!

"No. I wouldn't allow it. The taste would be terrible. Can you imagine Augustus flavored chocolate coated Gloop? Ew. No one would buy it." An Oompa Loompa slowly approached us and Mr. Wonka knelt down to his level, and so did I. Not to be rude but I thought I was short.

"I want you to take Mrs. Gloop up to the fudge room okay? Help her find her son. Take a long stick and start poking around in the big chocolate mixing barrel okay?" The little person gave him a two thumbs up then placed his arms over his chest, like a corpse does when it's placed in a coffin. Mr. Wonka did the same. I assumed that's how they come to agreements. Mrs. Gloop was tugged at the bottom of her dress and was led away. I rolled my eyes.

"Mr. Wonka?" He turned his head to Charlie. "Huh?" "Why would Augustus' name already be in the Oompa Loompa song unless.." "Oh. Improvisation is a parlor trick. Anyone can do it. You, little girl. Say something. Anything." I scratched my head. "Gummy worms." "Gummy worms are fun to eat. Gummy worms are a tasty treat. See? Exactly the same." He smiled. "No it isn't. Not even close." I glared at Mike and was about to say something but the chocolatier's voice came out. "Er, You really shouldn't mumble. Because I can't understand a word you're saying. Now on with the tour." "Would you like that served on a plate or to go?" I stuck out my tongue. "A fist or a foot?" He growled. "Calm down Mike." Mr. Teavee put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Are the Oompa Loompas really joking?" Charlie blinked. "Of course they're joking. That boy will be fine." He lightly smiled. "Oh. Hey, by the way, Did you guys know that chocolate contains a property that triggers the release of endorphins? Gives one the feeling of being in love." I slowly sighed as his gloved fingers ran through my hair, wanting to shake my head but didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

"All aboard. Onward!" He led everyone onto a pink candied boat. It looked like a dragon. "Cool." I smiled. My mom and I sat in the back. And oh by coincidence, I was now in the middle of both her and Mr. Wonka. I blinked trying not to freak out, being the claustrophobic kid I was. "Here. Try some of this. It'll do you good. You look a tad anxious." "She does get claustrophobic rather easily." "Ah. This little guy with do just the trick." I quickly blinked then took the white chocolate coated looking peanut and put it in my mouth. Turns out, It was a peanut! Even stranger than that, My anxiety slowly faded away and my eyes closed for a brief minute. "She is a bit of a health nut herself." My mom hummed. "Candy is quite an important food group, let alone the most. Oh, by the way, no other factory in the world makes it's chocolate by.."

"You already said that." Veruca looked back at him. He sighed. "You're all quite short aren't you?" "We're not short Mr. Wonka. We're fun sized." I giggled. He hummed. "Well that's no excuse. I was never as short as you." "You were once." Mike spoke. "Was not. Know why? Because I distinctly remember putting a hat on top of my head. Look at your short little arms. You could never reach." I smiled. "Do you even remember what it was like being a kid?" Charlie asked. "Oh boy do I. Do I?" Mr. Wonka then blankly stared at the floor of the boat. My head turned to him and I frowned. I wasn't the most experienced in the field of psychology, but it seemed that his childhood wasn't as bright as I had guessed.

"Mr. Wonka?" Charlie gulped as we headed into some kind of tunnel but he was still staring into thin air. "Mr. Wonka?" I asked and lightly shook his shoulder. "Eh?" He blinked and turned his head to me. I blushed. "We're..headed for a tunnel." "Oh yes. Full speed ahead!" The boat was then led down a chocolate river at pretty much the same rate a roller coaster would be rushed down from the highest point of the track. I held my breath and tightly closed my eyes. Thankfully that was only two minutes at most. 'Thank you.' "Keep an eye out people. We're passing some very important rooms." "What's hair cream?" I tilted my head. "To lock in moisture." He patted his hair then giggled. So did I. "Whipped cream?" "Precisely." "That doesn't even make sense." Veruca scoffed. "For your information little girl, whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it's been whipped with whips. Everybody knows that." "Well not everybody." I stuck out my tongue at her. "Daddy! I want her to go."

Mr. Wonka rolled his eyes. "Stop the boat. I wanna show you guys something." I quickly stood up and followed beside him onto a small platform leading to a closed door. "Now this is the most important room in the entire factory. Now everyone, Enjoy yourselves but just don't..touch..anything. Okay? Go on. Go on, scoot." I smiled and walked over to a machine making some kind of green liquid into flat molds. It was then heated up. On a small conveyer belt attached to it moved little flat green squares, about the size of your palm. They were clear and see through but looked like you could bite into it. "Huh. Taffy maybe? What does this machine do Mr. Wonka?" "Oh!" He walked over and picked up one of the fresh candies off of the belt. "I don't know about you kids, but I find it quite a bummer when I can't see what's in front of me." "We're right in front of you." Mike blinked. I must have had an angry look in my eyes then because Mr. Wonka broke off half of the candy and handed it to me. I sighed and nibbled on it. It tasted like a mix between watermelon and peach. Rather exotic.

"Everyone can be blind to anything. Like you." He fluttered his eyes before clearing his throat. Mike slowly sighed and glared at me. 'This is all her fault.' "Now, We all know that taffy is just gum that you can swallow. But this taffy right here is the newest flavor." He handed the other half to Charlie. "Go on. It will be quite delectable." We both looked at each other as we bit into the candy. "What on earth does that mean?" Veruca snapped as she was upset she didn't get any. Mike couldn't care less. "It means delicious, Princess." I answered her title with utter sarcasm, wanting to say something meaner than that but thankfully I didn't. "It tastes rather mixed. Half and half. It tastes great!" Mr. Wonka smirked as he was surprised I knew what that word meant. "Oh yeah. I normally have exotic tastes. Peach and watermelon." Charlie nodded and continued to eat away his candy.

"Come along. Let's boogie. Without the boat, We'll have to move double time just to keep on schedule. There's far too much to see." "Exotic meaning strange or unusual. Like you." I glared at her with a forced smile after Mr. Wonka passed by me. I quickly caught up to him after I finished my candy. "What's the special prize and who gets it?" Mike suddenly asked. "The best kind of prize is a sur prise." He laughed, causing me to giggle. All the sugar started sync in to my system and I started to quietly hum the puppet song from earlier. I always knew not to do anything insanely stupid, well physically anyway, when I was for lack of a better term "high". Talking wise, Uh..That was a different story.

"Will Augustus be alright Mr. Wonka?" Veruca asked. "No. Maybe. I don't know." Mr. Wonka shrugged. "If you have a chocolate waterfall, Shouldn't you put down caution tape or something?" Mike glared. "Once again, You really shouldn't mumble 'coz it's kinda starting to bum me out." "Can you remember the first candy you ever ate?" Charlie asked. "Can't say I do. Nope." Mr. Wonka answered then stared off into space again. I gulped and slipped my small left hand into his right, holding on to it. "I'm sorry. I was having a flashback." "No need to apologize Mr. Wonka." He hummed and moved his hand out of mine. "I see." Mr. Salt nodded rather disturbed.


	4. Chapter 4

Another door opened to a blue and white spiral painted room. There was a rather echoing clicking sound and I looked down. Almost one hundred squirrels were sitting on small white stools and sorting through shelled walnuts. "Aw! They're so cute!" "Squirrels!" Veruca smiled. "Yeah. Squirrels. These squirrels are specially trained to get the nuts out of shells." "Cute." I smiled and leaned on the railing, well did as Mr. Wonka gently pulled me back. I giggled.

"You use squirrels? Why not use Oompa Loompas?" Mr. Salt turned to him. "Oh. Because only squirrels can get the whole walnut out almost every single time. You see how they tap each one with their little knuckles to make sure it's not bad. Oh, look look. I think that one's got a bad nut." One of the squirrels tapped a nut and tossed it backwards down a large chute. "Maybe they can make little tiny pic axes for them." I looked at Mr. Wonka with a smile. "Hm. But remember, No job should ever be too easy." I nodded and continued to watch the squirrels work.

"Daddy, I want a squirrel. Get me one of those squirrels. I want one." Veruca shot a look at her father. "Veruca dear, You have many marvelous pets already." "All I've got at home is one pony, two dogs, four cats, six rabbits, two parakeets, three canaries, a green parrot, a turtle and a silly old hamster. I want a squirrel!" I shakily sighed. "All right, pet. Daddy will get you a squirrel just as soon as he possibly can." 'Wow! That's his remark? I would have at least given some discipline. This is a chocolate factory not some kind of babysitting place.' Mr. Wonka and I carried on with watching the squirrels going about their duties. "But I don't want any old squirrel. I want a trained squirrel." Veruca smiled. "Very well." Her dad cleared his throat. "Mr. Wonka? How much do you want for one of these squirrels? Name your price." "Oh they're not for sale. She can't have one." I rolled my eyes as Veruca continued her little episode. "Daddy!" She replied sternly.

"I'm sorry darling. Mr. Wonka's being unreasonable." The chocolatier answered, imitating her father. I giggled. Veruca huffed. "If you won't get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself!" She knelt down and squeezed through the small gaps in the railing and down a flight of stairs. "Veruca!" Mr. Wonka sighed. 'There goes another one.' "Little girl? D..Don't touch that squirrel's nuts. It'll make him crazy!" The little brat, of course, didn't listen and stopped a few feet away from a little squirrel who looked rather scared back at her. I sighed. "I'll have you." After almost grabbing the squirrel, all of them lounged toward her and tackled her to the floor. "Well that settles it. Never corner an animal." I sighed not knowing Mr. Salt shot me a glare, as if his daughter had already known that. Which obviously she didn't. Mr. Wonka picked up a ring of what had to have twenty different keys on it, making the situation even more hysterical to me.

"Daddy, I want them to stop!" Vercua shouted and struggled to get up. One of the squirrels then climbed on top of her chest and tapped her forehead. "What are they doing?" Mr. Wonka blinked. "They're testing to see if she's a bad nut." The squirrel looked up at him. "Oh my goodness. She is a bad nut after all." "Spoke a little too soon Mr. Wonka." My teeth then clenched as the squirrels carried her towards the chute. "Daddy!" Her voice echoed. "Veruca! Where are they taking her?" "Where all the other bad nuts go of course. Down the garbage chute." Mr. Salt gulped. "Where does the chute go to?" "To the incinerator. Oh but don't worry. We only light it on Tuesdays." Mike rolled his eyes. "Today is Tuesday." The chocolatier gulped and nervously sighed. "Well, There's always the chance they decided not to light it today. Now she may be stuck in the chute just below the top. If that's the case, All you have to do is just reach in and pull her out. Okay?" After finally finding the correct key, he unlocked the gate which allowed the man to go retrieve his daughter. The Oompa Loompas started to sing again but the music was more..free I guess is the word as opposed to the mambo beat from earlier. To the point of my head tilting back and forth at the same rate as Mr. Wonka's.

"Veruca Salt the little brute, Has just gone down the garbage chute. And she will meet, as she descends, a rather different set of friends. A rather different set of friends. A rather different set of friends. A fish head, for example, cut this morning from a halibut, an oyster from anoyster stew, a steak that no one else would chew, and lots of other things as well. Each with its rather horrid smell, horrid smell. These are Veruca's newfound friends, that she will meet as she descends. These are Veruca's newfound friends. Who went and spoiled her, who indeed? Who pandered to her every need? Who turned her into such a brat? Who are the culprits? Who did that? The guilty ones, now this is sad, are dear old Mum and loving Dad." One of the squirrels scurried over and pushed Mr. Salt down the chute, causing Mr. Wonka and I to smile.

He knelt down as one of the Oompa Loompas walked over to him. "Oh really? Oh good! I've just been informed that the incinerator's broken. So there should be about three weeks of rotten garbage to break their fall." "Well that's good news." Mr. Teavee sighed. "Yeah. Well, Let's keep on trucking. I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier. The elevator's by far the most efficient way to get around the factory." "It's all glass?" My head turned to him. He hummed and looked down at me. "Well how else could everything stay so spick and span?"

Everyone entered the elevator and Mike scowled as he looked at all the buttons. "There can't be this many floors." "How do you know Mr. Smartypants? And this isn't just an ordinary up and down elevator by the way. This elevator can go sideways, longways, slantways, and any other ways you can think of. You just press any button and whoosh, You're off."

"Why is everything here completely pointless?" Mike asked halfway through the trip. "Candy doesn't have to have a point. That's why it's candy." Charlie answered. "Well it's stupid." The boy's remark triggered yet another flashback for Mr. Wonka, making me almost tear up. 'This might be a great opportunity to test my psychology skills.'


	5. Chapter 5

"I wanna pick a room." He spoke up again. "Go ahead." Mr. Wonka sighed. "All your life." I muttered. The chocolatier looked to the left of him and found me with a rather curious look in my eyes. The elevator then came to a dead halt, causing me to almost fall down, and I did. "Klutz." Mike chuckled. I growled and stood back up.

"Ah. Here we are." We were all led into a large white room with cameras and televisions more than ten times their actually size. "Put these on quick and don't take them off whatever you do." I took one of the pairs of glasses with a light smile. "This light could burn your eyeballs right out of your skulls. And we certainly don't want that now do we?" "Eek!" I hiccuped. "Yes. Eek.." He imitated my voice. "..indeed. This is the testing room for my very latest and greatest invention: Television Chocolate. One day it occurred to me. Hey, If television can break up a photograph into millions and millions of tiny little pieces and send it whizzing through the air then reassemble it on the other end, Why can't I do the same thing with chocolate? Why can't I send a real bar of chocolate through the television all ready to be eaten?"

"That sounds impossible Mr. Wonka." Mike's dad spoke. His son rolled his eyes. "It is impossible. You don't understand anything about science. First off, There's a difference between waves and particles. Duh! Second, The amount of power it would take to convert energy in matter would be like nine atomic bombs." "Mumbler! Seriously. I cannot understand a single word you're saying. Okey-dokey. I shall now send a bar of chocolate from one end of the room to the other by television!" I softly clapped with a smile. "How wonderful that someone shares my excitement." He softly patted my head. "And that's all there is." I shakily sighed hearing what's his face's voice.

"Bring in the chocolate! It's gotta be real big 'cos you know how on TV you can film a regular-size man and he comes out looking this tall? Same basic principle." A chocolate bar probably the size of a school bus was carried out by a crowd of Oompa Loompas and was set on a white platform. With the pull of a knob, the bar disappeared. "It's gone!" Charlie gasped. "Told you. Now that bar of chocolate is now rushing through the air above our heads in a million tiny little pieces. Come over here." He hurried over to the television and motioned us to follow. "Come on. Come on come on! Watch the screen. Here it comes!" It slowly started to develop and my eyes widened. "Oh look! Take it." He looked at the computer boy.

"It's just a picture on a screen." He scoffed. "Scaredy-cat. You take it. Go on. Just reach out and grab it. Go on." I blinked and looked behind me, motioning Charlie to do it with a light smile. He slowly walked up and reached his hand into the television. Mr. Wonka smiled. 'Oh common curtesy.' "Holy buckets." His grandfather gasped. "Eat it. Go on. It'll be delicious. It's the same bar. It's just gotten a little smaller on the journey that's all." The boy bit into the chocolate bar. "It's great." "It's a miracle!" "Oh yes. So imagine this, You're sitting at home watching television and suddenly a commercial will flash onto the screen. And a voice will say "Wonka's chocolates are the best in the world. If you don't believe us, Try one for yourself." And you simply reach out and take it. How about that?" "Every business needs advertising Mr. Wonka." I blinked.

"So can you send other things? Say like, breakfast cereal?" Mr. Teavee asked. "Do you have any idea what breakfast cereal's made of? It's those little curly wooden shavings you find in pencil sharpeners." "But could you send it by television if you wanted to?" Charlie titled his head. "Of course I could." "What about people?" Mike questioned. "Well why would I want to send a person? They don't taste very good at all." I giggled.

"Don't you realize what you've invented? It's a teleporter. It's the most important invention in the history of the world. And all you think about is chocolate." His dad sighed. "Calm down Mike. I think Mr Wonka knows what he's talking about." "No he doesn't. He has no idea. You think he's a genius but he's an idiot. But I'm not." At first I thought I was going to scream but turns out I didn't have to. He ran towards the platform. "Hey little boy. Don't push my button." A rather pleasant few minutes too soon, his body vanished. "He's gone!" "Let's go check the television and see what we get. I sure hope no part of him gets left behind." "Wh..What do you mean by that?" "Well sometimes only half the little pieces find their way through. If you had to choose only one half of your son, which one would it be?" I covered my mouth as I smiled. 'That's not even relevant. Who cares?' "What kind of a question is that?" "No need to snap. Just a question." Mr. Wonka turned to one of the Oompa Loompas. "Try every channel. I'm starting to feel a little anxious." "There he is!" "Mike!" And by shock, The Oompa Loompas started to sing again.

"The most important thing, That we've ever learned. The most important thing we've learned, as far as children are concerned, is never never let them near the television set. Or better still just don't install the idiotic thing at all. Never never let them, never never let them, never never let them, never never let them. It rots the senses in the head. It keeps imagination dead. It clogs and clutters up the mind. It makes a child so dull and blind. So dull, so dull, He can no longer understand a fairy tale, a fairyland. A fairyland, a fairyland. His brain becomes as soft as cheese, His thinking powers rust and freeze. He cannot think he only sees. Regarding little Mike Teavee, We very much regret that we, regret that we, shall simply have to wait and see. Wait and see, wait and see, wait and see, wait and see, wait and see. We very much regret that we shall simply have to wait and see if we can get him back his height. But if we can't, It serves him right."

"Ew. Somebody grab him." "Help me!" Mike's voice was now the pitch of a chipmunk. "Oh thank heavens. He's completely unharmed." Mr. Wonka sighed as Mr. Teavee pulled his shrunken son out of the television. "Unharmed? What are you talking about?" "Just put me back in the other way!" "There is no other way. It's television not a telephone. There's quite a difference." I nodded. "And what exactly do you propose to do about it?" "I don't know. But young men are extremely springy. They stretch like mad. Ah! Let's go put him in the taffy puller." I smiled. "Brilliant!" Mr. Wonka smiled. "Taffy puller?!" "Hey that was my idea. Boy is he gonna be skinny. Yeah. Taffy puller." Another Oompa Loompa came over and the chocolatier knelt down. "I want you to take Mr Teavee and his… little boy up to the taffy puller okay? Stretch him out." He nodded and led Mr. Teavee out of the room. "Ah. On with the tour. There's still so much left to see. Oh dear look at the time." The clock read almost five. "Now how many children are left?" "Present!" I rose my right hand with a smile. "I can see that." He smiled, barring his teeth. "And Charlie as well Mr. Wonka."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hmm. What a marvelous tie." He sighed. "Ah! Well I do suppose you two do seem.." "Eager?" "That's the term. Fortunately there's many more days to come. So we'll step back and return in a matter of.." He turned around and bumped into the glass. "Ouch." I whispered and quietly helped him up. "Anywho.." He giggled. "..All aboard!" We all disposed our glasses as the door closed. "Or a "rock paper scissors" deal Mr. Wonka?" "What a terrible solution." I shrugged. "What does the "Up and out" button do?" "Hold on."

I gulped as the elevator shot up and crashed through the ceiling. "Would you look at that. Almost nightfall. Now where is your house Charlie?" "That small one. Right over there." I followed his finger and tried to not tear up again. The home was nearly twice as small as mine and was in really poor shape. There was a hole in the roof and the walls were slanted. "The factory looks smaller on the outside." I hummed. "Oh most buildings do."

The elevator hovered over towards the boy's house and instead of doing the logical thing of parking outside, it crashed through the roof. I shrieked. "I think there's someone at the door." Charlie's grandmother smiled. "Hi Mom!" The door opened and he ran out to hug her. "This is Willy Wonka. He gave us a ride home." "I can see that." His dad looked around in a panic. I hid behind Mr. Wonka as I was the normal shy type. Charlie walked back over and took my left hand, leading me out of the elevator. "And this is Danielle. We tied for the prize at the end of the tour. She's my...friend." I softly smiled. "What a doll." The boy's other grandmother smiled. "A new friend Charlie?" His other grandfather blinked. "I was a party favor, thrown in the trash but was rediscovered." I hummed. "Come here young lady." He motioned with his left pointer finger. I blinked and held my breath as I did so. "Yes sir?" "Don't ever talk down about yourself. You were made different for a reason. Do I make myself clear?" I sighed. "Crystal." "Good." I walked back towards my mom, who lightly smiled.

"You must be the boy's..." "Parents." His father answered. "Yeah. That." My eyes narrowed, attempting to imagine the bad memories that have pretty much scarred him. "Yeah." He giggled. "You see, I invited five children to the factory and the one who was the least rotten would be the winner. But by all odds these two are equally the same. Fit as fiddles. And for that being, In time I will set aside another date for just that." "You mean to return to the factory?" Charlie smiled. "Oh. Yes. Adios Amigos." The chocolatier saluted and stepped back into the elevator. My mom and I did the same. "And then there was one." His fingers drummed on the top of my head once we were in the air. "Mr. Wonka?" "Si?" I blinked. "Can I return to the factory with you tomorrow?" "I'm sorry my dear, But I won't allow it. All that sugar will go straight to your little noggin." He poked my forehead. It was far too late to even try to start an argument. "Yes sir." "But if you insist. At what time my dear child?" "Seven? In the morning?" "Earlier riser. Hm. What if I pick you up? It just so appears that I have.." 'Just answer me please!' "..some time to waste." I nodded as the elevator landed a few feet away from my house. "Thank you for the tour Mr. Wonka." "Oh you're quite welcome Danielle." I playfully gasped. "You said my name!" He hummed. "Did I?"

We both hugged before I left the elevator with my mom. "You look tired sweetie." "I am a little." I went upstairs to my room. "Oh, Danielle?" "Yeah?" I stood at the top of the stairs. "Good job on controlling your anger today. I could tell it wasn't easy." I smiled. "And I thought I was a brat." "Oh you are. But I can tolerate you." I giggled and ran to my room, closing the door. I grabbed a notepad off of my dresser and a Sharpie marker to conduct a personal study. "Mr. Wonka is technically still a child from his past. Maybe there was a family conflict of some sort." The title of my notes was Psychology of a chocolatier.

"Now perhaps the basis of all this is because he wanted to do something that his parents didn't approve of." I cleared my throat. "Maybe." I tossed the notepad aside and hurried downstairs. "There you are." My mom smiled. "Are you hungry?" "A little. Candy just loses it's purpose sometimes." She hummed. "Alright. Well there's left over pizza in the fridge." "Awesome." I smiled.

I dressed in my plaid pajamas once the clock struck eight thirty. "Night mom." "Night Danielle. Love you." "You too." Laying in my bed, the same feeling that I felt as this morning had kicked in. Like everyone, minus my mom, Charlie, and his grandfather, was so mean to Mr. Wonka. But why? I guess Mr. Wonka was right. We can all be blinded to something.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh..my..gosh! One day later and almost 200 views! Thank you all so much! *Air hugs* I never expected this! Ugh. You guys are awesome! Also if any of you request a sequel I will be more than happy to do it.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up and tiredly looked at my alarm clock. "Five thirty." I muttered and pushed the blankets off of the bed. The only concern at the moment for me was not the tidiness of my room, but to be fully aware and open minded for the day. With a sigh I headed downstairs and made my favorite breakfast to lighten my mood, apple and walnut flavored cereal with almonds and soy milk. Yeah big whoop I'm a vegetarian. My mom then walked in with a smile. "You're up early."

I cleared my throat and wiped my mouth on my pajama sleeve. "Yeah. Might as well eat something nutritious today. I have a question." "I have an answer." I hummed. "Do you have a time you want me to be home? Since we were gone for so long yesterday?" "Perhaps around noon. That alright?" 'Don't dig down into things to quickly.' "That's perfect! Thanks mom." I picked up my empty bowl and set it in the sink. "I'm off." I smiled and headed back to my room, searching through my closet. "Nothing too over the top yet not to bland." After a few minutes, My outfit was laid out on my bed. A black button down shirt and light grey jeans. In the pockets I put my phone, wallet, and a small notebook with a mechanical pencil.

It was about six forty five when I was just about ready to go and I put on my most clean pair of sneakers. My hair was quickly brushed and a black rose clip was put on the right side of my head. I slowly took a few deep breathes to calm my nerves and incoming stress, hoping what I was doing wasn't too suspicious to him. The doorbell rang minutes later and I stayed upstairs so that my mom could answer the door. Thankfully she did. "Good morning Mr. Wonka. Right on schedule." "You too." He smiled. "Is Danielle all set and ready to go?" I slowly walked down the stairs. "Here!" I smiled. He was dressed the same as yesterday and smelled like cotton candy. "Rather elegant for the occasion aren't we?" I nodded. "Hehe. I'll have her back by oh say one?" "Twelve?" "Twelve thirty." My mom hummed. "Okey dokey. Come along Danielle." I waved to my mom once we reached the glass elevator.

"Oh. I believe this belongs to you." He picked up my hoodie off of the floor. "Thanks." I smiled and put it on. The elevator was lifted off of the ground and flown back to the factory. "You know. Every snowflake that falls from the sky has it's very own shape. None of them are alike." I tilted my head. "Snowflakes are people too I guess. Who knew?" "Yeah." He smiled. "So today I thought we could have a rather quiet chat. I also have a few boxes of chocolate that need to be hauled out to those trucks." He pointed below and I blinked. 'Well not too forced today.' "The Oompa Loompas are a bit behind schedule because of that Augustus kid contaminating my chocolate. I apologize for that." "Oh. No problem. Sure thing."

The elevator landed on the left side of the factory. "This a secret entrance that nobody knows about." I smirked. "Secret is safe with me." We approached the front door and thankfully that puppet display from yesterday was removed. "So uh. Have the squirrels gotten over all of that trauma from yesterday?" "Hmm? Oh. Yeah. They pop right back into action no matter what happens." "Ah." I nodded my head and removed my hoodie once entering the actual factory.

"That's good. So how have things been going here?" "Well. Quite well. But unfortunately those three troublemakers managed to survive yesterday." I sighed, rather relieved that he began to express himself freely and not have a smile stapled on his face. "Oh. I forgot to mention this yesterday but I didn't want to cause some other ruckus." He knelt down to unlock the door. "Yeah?" I tied my hoodie sleeves around my waist. "I thought you were quite nice to that Charlie kid yesterday." "Oh. Thanks. I felt bad for him. I mean he doesn't look very wealthy. I just couldn't tolerate that you know?" We passed through the many candy canes and I smiled. "Oh yes. Snobs are the most despicable ones out there aren't they?"

I looked up and noticed a group of Oompa Loompas hard at work sanitizing the chocolate with large strainers. "Yeah." I knelt down and picked up a handful of grass before continuing to follow him. Mr. Wonka smiled. "So what was your childhood like? Considering everything is so colorful and vibrant in here?" He then stopped smiling and blinked. "Mr. Wonka?" I whispered and shook his shoulder. "Um..Great." He forced a smile as we crossed the bridge next to the waterfall. "Really?" "Oh nonsense. It's not important." "I'm taking a class at school on psychology. It's not healthy to hold your feelings in Mr. Wonka."

"Aren't you quite young for such a task?" "I'm twelve." I smiled. He sighed. "Well..My dad had been a dentist ever since I was born." 'Jackpot!' "Oh?" "Yes. He was very strict about what I ate." He led me to a small door behind one of the cherry trees and I folded my arms. "He hated candy and all it's simple little concepts. You know that feeling when you want something so bad and overtime you'll risk anything to get it?" "Sure do." I nodded. "Well every year on Halloween, which I assume is your favorite holiday, My dad would immediately toss all of my candy into the fireplace." I sighed as he gestured to me the boxes that needed to be loaded up. "That's horrible. Why did he do that?" "Well by the age of eight, I decided I didn't want to have one of those paper cutting office jobs or medical job or just plain listening to people kind of job or anything like that." "I don't blame you. People forcing you to be something you're not." I put on my hoodie and picked up one of the boxes which had to be around twenty pounds. He nodded and unlocked the back door leading to the parking lot of two open trucks. "When I went to him a few days after my ninth birthday with the news that I wanted to be a chocolatier when I grew up, He was just plain old disgusted and wanted nothing more to do with me."

I ran back inside. "Wait. He disowned you because of your life's dream?" I tried to not tear up but couldn't stop myself. "Yep. So I fled to Germany, then to Peru and somewhere else I can't remember. It started with a C." "China?" "Yeah that's the one." I sighed and couldn't help but hug him. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." "Oh you have nothing to be sorry about silly." He smiled and wiped my eyes. "Let's get these boxes out before snow falls again." "Alright." I shakily sighed and picked up another box while he did the same. "Oh. I can do this Mr. Wonka." "I know you can. But no offense, You walk pretty slow." I giggled. "I guess I do don't I? How many boxes per truck?" "Oh. I don't know. Fifty maybe. Let's not overthink that. One step at a time." I smiled. "Got it."

"What other classes are you taking in school?" We continued to talk as we carried the boxes. "Well I'm taking an art class, a writing class, those boring mandatory education classes, and unfortunately a gym class." "I always found gym rather boring. I didn't fail it but all the equipment for whatever we were suppose to "play" was always hogged by other kids. Meaning I was stuck sitting on the bleachers most of the time doing homework." "Really? That happens to me all the time!"

The snowfall overtime became much more heavy and the first truck was only halfway filled. "Oh poop. Well that's certainly not worth getting a cold for." He closed the back door and locked it. "Well it's only ten. Hopefully it'll fade out later on. Come on." I shrugged. "Can I help with anything else while I'm here Mr. Wonka?" "Hm..Well I do suppose I could teach you how to wrap the chocolate at some point. But later on. You helped a lot already." We walked to the other end of the room and a door to some kind of break room opened. It was empty. Two white mugs of chocolate were sitting on two small fireless burners. "No matter what the temperature is in here, Hot chocolate is always a swell idea." He handed the other mug to me with a smile. "Agreed. Cheers." "Cheers."

We clicked the mugs and walked out of the room. "Oh. I didn't notice that window. You can see the snow falling." "Yes. I had just installed it days ago. It felt quite suffocating without one." "Yeah. I'm very claustrophobic." He smirked and sat down on one of the benches. "And thank you." I sat by him as I watched the snow fall and sipped my hot chocolate. "It tastes like peppermint too." "Oh yes. All that wintery goodness." I giggled. "Oh. No problem. I like getting a workout once in a while." I lifted my arm in an effort to make a muscle. He giggled. "I meant a bit more up here." He lightly and briefly poked my chest. "Can't remember the last time I opened myself up like that." "You're welcome." I finished my hot chocolate and continued to watch the snow fall, not really paying attention as my eyes slowly closed. Mr. Wonka smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. "Do you think we'll get snowed in?" I gulped. "Hard to tell. But I'm sure your mom will understand the whole story." I sighed with a smile. Either I was on the edge of dreaming or I was still in reality because I felt a soft kiss on the top of my head.

I sighed as my name was called by a faint voice. "Danielle?" A warm cloth was set on my forehead. "Danielle?" My eyes slowly opened then closed, noticing I was back in my room and dressed back into my pajamas. "Hi mom." I whispered. "Mr. Wonka said you helped out a lot today. He dropped you off about an hour ago and would love to have you back." I hummed. "Of course I would!" My eyes opened. She giggled. "Alright alright. I'll be sure to let him know. You may have a slight cold so no rough housing for a while." I sighed. "Shoot. Okay I won't." "I'll be sure of that Ms. Cole." I scratched my head and glance over to find Mr. Wonka standing in the doorway with a smile.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I laughed. "No. I was just listening to your conversation." He smirked and sat in a chair beside my bed. "Is the storm supposed to get worse mom?" She blinked. "Well there was a warning for a possible power outage." "Power outage?" My head rose. "But Mr. Wonka, What about the Oompa Loompas? Can they fend for themselves in times like this?" He rubbed my left shoulder. "Back in Loompaland there is no such thing as technology. They'll be fine." Mr. Wonka lay my head back down on the pillow and steadied the cloth back on my forehead. "In the meantime I'm going to make dinner. If you need anything I'm down the stairs." She left and I blinked. "So you dropped me off back here in the middle of an incoming snowstorm?" "Precisely." He smiled and curled a strand of my hair. I hummed. "Thanks. My mom is making pasta by the way." "Ah. Do you like meatballs with your pasta?" "I don't. I'm a vegetarian." "Oh really? Well so am I!" I sighed. "Do you even know what that means?" "Nope." I giggled. "It means I don't eat meat." "Wow. That's certainly a big choice to make." "Yep. Going on for three years."

"So are you staying the night?" "Should I not?" He pouted and removed his hat. "Fine by me." I smiled and closed my eyes as he softly kissed my cheek. "What was that for?" "Should I not have?" I blushed. "I'm only twelve Mr. Wonka." "I'm.." He looked away. "..Never mind." "What?" "I'm forty two. I'm old." I rolled my eyes. "Come on. It's not that bad." "What on earth are you talking about? I'll have to take on the dreaded trust of having someone take over my whole fact.." I quickly kissed him on the lips. He widened his eyes. "Miss Danielle are you out of your mind?" "No. Still one hundred percent sane." I smirked. "Must have been all those properties in the chocolate." We then softly kissed again. "I see." He hummed.

He helped me sit up as my mom handed me a bowl. "Thanks mom." She smiled and handed another bowl to Mr. Wonka. "You're welcome sweetie." My mom left and I picked up my fork. I glanced over and saw that he was now truly happy. I could tell. The relaxed smile he gave me afterwards said everything. No more loneliness, no more force, and more importantly, Mr. Wonka finally had exactly what he wanted, A friend. A true friend and that was me. Someone who actually listened when he spoke.

"Mr. Wonka? I have a question." There was a frustrated look in his eyes as he tried to picked up the spaghetti with his fork. "Do you?" "Yeah. Um. Can you give the prize to Charlie? He would really benefit more than I would." He blinked and tilted his head. "Oh. How very generous of you indeed. However, it will be evenly split among the two of you. Fifty fifty." I blushed. "Oh. Okay then." "I will assure you though. Even though the chocolate is not labeled for individual selling, I will allow the boy to have a single private tour on any day of his choosing." I smiled. "Deal. One more thing." "Full of questions today aren't we?" He giggled, barring his teeth. "I was..just going to say that it helps if you twirl your fork. Like this." I held my fork in a pile of spaghetti and turned my fork round and round. "Oh!" He did the same. "Thank you." "Welcome." I set my empty bowl on my dresser and lay back down. "It is getting rather late. Almost eight. Good night Danielle." I closed my eyes with a smile. "Night Mr. Wonka."

* * *

The next morning I slowly sighed but didn't open my eyes. I really wanted to return to the factory regardless of feeling rather under the weather. "Later in the week perhaps?" I thought out loud then opened my eyes. My body slowly sat up and went to put my bowl in the sink but it wasn't there. In it's place was a Nutty Crunch Surprise Wonka bar. Fully wrapped and everything, even tied with a gold ribbon and bow on top. I shrugged and picked it up. "Eh just one more bite wouldn't hurt." I unwrapped the bar slowly then tilted my head as a flash of gold was seen beneath the silver wrapper. The ticket was slowly pulled out and I tossed the candy aside. "Wonka's Golden Ticket" was still printed on the front and I turned it over.

 _"Greetings to you my friend. A special privilege to shake you warmly by the hand two days prior. And special it was. For I insist to do so once again on the tenth of February. Now, As you would have known, The unexpected weather resulted in a delay on a few things. Nothing at all critical. Then again telling you about my past was certainly down a similar route. Everyone enjoys a good listener and I have found mine."_

 _Until then,_

 _Willy Wonka_


End file.
